


Falling Stars

by SVTshorts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Established Relationship, Falling Stars, Fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVTshorts/pseuds/SVTshorts
Summary: "Look a falling star! Quick! Make a wish.""You do know that 'falling stars' are just bits of meteoroids falling into the earth's atmosphere that are burning up, right?"
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Soonhoon fic! I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it.

After weeks of preparation for their new album, Seventeen were given some time off so they could rest before they were pushed to work day and night again once actual promotions start.

Seventeen's choreographer and composer then found themselves on their company building's rooftop, laying on top of a thin blanket that the composer usually kept on his studio with the empty bags of food they've eaten surrounding them as they take comfort in each other's arms.

Jihoon shook Soonyoung while pointing at the night sky. "Look a falling star! Quick! Make a wish."

Soonyoung chuckled when he saw Jihoon beaming at him, getting excited about the falling star, which made the latter confused. Jihoon was rarely like this. Being the introverted person that he is, he usually keeps his emotions at bay. But with Soonyoung, he loosens all his restraints, and Soonyoung always can't help but indulge at the moment when it does happen.

Soonyoung likes seeing Jihoon all giddy and excited. Deciding that he wants to see another side of Jihoon that he rarely shows, face getting red from embarrassment, and with that, he decides to tease Jihoon for a while.

"You do know that 'falling stars' are just bits of meteoroids falling into the Earth's atmosphere that are burning up, right?" Soonyoung asked as he eyed Jihoon with the best serious look he could muster.

Jihoon let out a noise of disbelief before shoving Soonyoung on his side, making the latter groan from the pain. "Yeah! I know that. Way to ruin the moment." 

The air around them was filled with boisterous laughter that erupted from Soonyoung while Jihoon tried to hide his blushing face behind his palms. Soonyoung tried to hold Jihoon again but the latter kept on pushing him away. 

"I'm sorry. I was just teasing," Soonyoung muttered after he had successfully wrapped his arms around Jihoon again, still trying to catch his breath.

When Soonyoung was already able to breathe normally again, Jihoon buried his face on Soonyoung's chest as the elder held him tighter. They stayed there, just listening to the steady rhythm of each other's heartbeats. 

As idols, it was already hard for them to find time for themselves. They barely even have enough time to eat and get the proper amount of sleep, what more if it was time for each other. 

Both carried major responsibilities for the group and it would always take up most of their time. It was already hard for them to find time for each other, so when they do, they try to make the most out of it. 

"Did you make a wish," Soonyoung asked, breaking the silence that had surrounded them for a while.

Jihoon felt his face getting red again as he looked at Soonyoung before burying his face on the older's chest again. "I'd rather not say."

Soonyoung smiled after hearing Jihoon's tiny voice, squealing and hugging him even tighter. "Here, I'll tell you something so you'd feel better with whatever you wished for."

Jihoon nodded against Soonyoung's chest which made him chuckle before combing his fingers through the younger's hair. "A few days before I asked you out, I saw a falling star here at this exact same spot. I wished that you'd like me back. But if you didn't like me back, I just wished that I could at least take you here, in hopes of this place taking away some of your burdens just like how it did with mine. I can't really laugh at you for wishing upon a falling star when one made not only one but two of my wishes come true."

Jihoon whipped his head to face Soonyoung so quickly that he had hit the latter straight at his face. Soonyoung groaned in pain and Jihoon was quick to apologize, leaving soft pecks on where he had hit the older. Soonyoung only stayed still, staring and smiling at Jihoon, and when he had noticed Soonyoung doing that, he hit the older again, but it was so soft that it only made Soonyoung laugh.

"It's already been more than a year since you asked me out and you decide to tell me this now," Jihoon grumbled when they both calmed down, shying away from the older from the nth time that night.

Soonyoung was laughing again when he held Jihoon's face with both of his hands, making the younger face him. "You're so cute when your shy."

They were once again enveloped with silence as they stared right through each other's eyes, and before they know it, one of them was already leaning in and they were already sharing a long-awaited kiss under the moonlit sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it longer but I felt like it was better to leave it be. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
